Another Conclusion (Part 5)
Another Conclusion (Part 5) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann and Shadow Black Cat are gonna turn Quake into Shadow Quake. Transcript *(Title card: Previously on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited...) *'Chetsnut': Well, hello. This episode show's Shadow Girls are doing to Black Cat and use the dark charm to attached to Shadow Black Cat. And now the episode begins starts now. ---- *(This episode begins with Renzo Ichijo and Gash Jumon) *'Renzo Ichijo': So now, what are we doing? *'Gash Jumon': We're going to split up and find Shadow Girls. I'll find something over there. *'Renzo Ichijo': Right. *(Renzo Ichijo and Gash Jumon are splitting up) *(With Mega Rangers) *'Gosei': Troy, you unlock the Exotic Brothers card. *'Megaforce Red': Thanks, Gosei. Exotic Brothers, activate! *'Gosei Morpher': Summon Exotic Brothers! *(Megaforce Red summons Exotic Brothers) *'Megaforce Black': Nice one. *'Megaforce Pink': Way to go, Troy. *'Mega Rangers': Zords, activate! *(Mega Rangers got on their zords) *'Mega Rangers': Gosei Great Megazord, activate! *'Gosei Morpher': Summon Megazord. *(Exotic Brothers and Gosei Great Megazord combine into Exotic Gosei Great Megazord) *'Mega Rangers': Exotic Gosei Great Megazord, ready! *'Megaforce Red': You can't beat us that way! *(Exotic Gosei Great Megazord shoots Ultivore) *'Megaforce Red': Now! *'Mega Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Exotic Gosei Great Megazord, final strike! *(Exotic Gosei Great Megazord shoots Ultivore) *'Megaforce Red': Mega Rangers, that's a mega win. *(Ultivore is defeated) *(Zenowing watches Exotic Gosei Great Megazord) *'Zenowing': Intriguing. *(With Super Megaforce Silver) *'Super Megaforce Silver': I don't get it why. What does it even mean? *(Gaban arrives) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Who are you? *'Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Why are you here, Gaban? *'Gaban': Gash saw something and you gonna help us. *'Super Megaforce Silver': I'm in. *(With Gash Jumon) *(Gaban and Super Megaforce Silver arrives) *'Gash Jumon': Renzo, about time you arrived. *'Gaban': Yeah. I brought someone who is with me. *'Gash Jumon': Who is that? *'Gaban': That's Orion. He is Super Megaforce Silver. *'Gash Jumon': Oh. Let's go. Electroplate! Hmm! Aah! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) If only 0.05 seconds for Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban's combat suit to deposit. So, let's rewatch the deposition process. *'Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Aah! *'Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran': Roger! Transmitting Combat Suit! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Leader with his Neo Cyclone arrives) *'Gaban Type-G': Who is that riding with that vehicle? *'Super Megaforce Silver': That's Masked Rider Warrior Leader. He is the leader of the Masked Rider Warriors. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': We won't forgive you, Alliance! Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader transform into Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader) *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader is riding with his Neo Cyclone and attacks X-Borgs) *(Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Super Megaforce Silver, Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Yellzor and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Silver': My turn time to use the RPM sixth ranger power. Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, RPM Silver! *(Super Megaforce Silver transform into Ranger Series Operator Silver) *'Super Megaforce Silver (as Ranger Series Operator Silver)': Jet Mode! Blitz Straw! *(Super Megaforce Silver Series Operator Silver slashes X-Borgs) *(Ranger Series Operator Silver transform back into Super Megaforce Silver) *'Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Rider Punch! *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader punches X-Borgs) *(X-Borgs is defeated) *'Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Let's go! *'Gaban Type-G': Yes! *'Gaban': Yeah! *'Gaban and Gaban Type-G': Gaban Kick! *(Gaban and Gaban Type-G kicks Yellzor) *'Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Rider Jump! Rider Kick! *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader kicks Yellzor) *(Yellzor is defeated) *(At Sledge's ship) *'Snide': Fire the Magma Beam! *(They fire the Magma Beam and make Yellzor giant) *'Gaban': Oh, no. Guy! He's giant! What do we do? *(A live-action Ranger Series Operator Red, Ranger Series Operator Blue and Ranger Series Operator Yellow arrives) *'Ranger Series Operator Red': Leave that monster to us. Activating Shogun Eagle Zord! *(Ranger Series Operator Red summons Shogun Eagle Racer) *'Ranger Series Operator Blue': Activating Shogun Lion Hauler! *(Ranger Series Operator Blue summons Shogun Lion Hauler) *'Ranger Series Operator Yellow': Activing Shogun Bear Crawler) *(Ranger Series Operator Yellow summons Shogun Bear Crawler) *(Ranger Series Operator Red, Ranger Series Operator Blue and Ranger Series Operator Yellow hops on the Shogun Eagle Racer, Shogun Lion Hauler and Shogun Bear Crawler) *'Ranger Series Operator Red, Ranger Series Operator Blue and Ranger Series Operator Yellow': We're in! *(Shogun Eagle Racer, Shogun Lion Hauler and Shogun Bear Crawler combine into Engine Shogun Megazord) *'Ranger Series Operator Red, Ranger Series Operator Blue and Ranger Series Operator Yellow': Engine Shogun Megazord! *(Engine Shogun Megazord and Yellzor are fighting each other) *'Ranger Series Operator Red': Engine Shogun Megazord, full power! *'Ranger Series Operator Blue and Ranger Series Operator Yellow': Engine Shogun Megazord, full power! *(Engine Shogun Megazord slashes Yellzor) *(Yellzor is defeated) *'Super Megaforce Silver': They did it. Huh? Where did Gabans go? *'Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I have no idea. *(With Gaban and Gaban Type-G) *'Gaban Type-G': I don't see Shadow Girls anywhere. *'Gaban': We look for Shadow Girls for hours. There's no where to be found. We're too late! We failed them, Gash! Failed! (Crying) *'Gaban Type-G': Be careful, Renzo. What's wrong, Renzo. Are you listening? *'Gaban': Yeah, of course I am! I hear you loud and clear! *'Gaban Type-G': (sees Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, and Shadow Black Cat.) Renzo, you totally gotta see this. *'Gaban': What is it? *'Gaban Type-G': Look. *'Gaban': (sees Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, and Shadow Black Cat.) Oh, that. We knew it. We're going to expose these Shadow Girls. If we don't, we won't be able to face them again. *'Gaban Type-G': What are you up to now, Shadow Girls? *'Gaban': H-How can this happening? *'Gaban Type-G': We don't know. *'Gaban': Gash, we should hurry and contact Sheila. *'Gaban Type-G': Good idea. *(At Dolgiran) *'Sheila': Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann and Black Cat are mind control by the shadow charms? *'Gaban Type-G': (Communication) Yes. *'Sheila': Where is it? *'Gaban': (Communication) We can't tell you. We saw Shadow Girls are doing to Quake. *'Sheila': Run, Gash, Renzo! Return to H.Q. and tell them what happened! Listen! Work with Mordecai and his friends... ...to save humanity! I'm counting on you! Gash, Renzo! *'Quake': Black Widow, Black Cat? *'Shadow Black Widow': Hello, Quake, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat do it to her? *'Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy and Shadow Black Cat': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Quake': Ugh!! Aaahhhh!!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Shadow Black Cat': You're so cute, Quake... *'Quake': Ah... *'Shadow Jane': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Quake': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... *'Shadow Wendy': Quake... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Quake, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! *'Quake': Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh Heh... *'Quake': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Quake': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Shadow Wendy': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Shadow Black Widow': Shadow Lucy Mann... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Shadow Widow... *'Shadow Black Widow': You did very well for your first time... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Quake': Fuahhh! *(Quake & Shadow Black Widow kiss on the lips) *'Shadow Black Widow': Aww... come on... Quake... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Quake': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Shadow Wendy': Hahhn! Oh, no! S... Shadow Widow! *'Quake': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Wendy, Jane, Lucy and Black Cat... *(Quake transform into Shadow Quake) *'Shadow Black Widow': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Shadow Black Cat. Shadow Lucy. Shadow Wendy. Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Shadow Black Widow': You four can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. *'Shadow Quake': Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... think of anything besides... feeling good... *'Shadow Wendy': Ahhhn! Quake's mouth... It feels so good! *'Shadow Jane': Quake's Ass... It's amazing! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Oh, yeah. *'Shadow Quake': I am... Shadow Quake... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Quake... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Quake... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Quake... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Quake... faithful servant... *'Shadow Black Widow': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is your pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Shadow Quake': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Shadow Black Widow': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Shadow Quake': Ahh... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have five girls under our control... Shadow Quake, Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy. all five of them together. *(Gaban & Gaban Type-G sees Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake) *(As they watch Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake together) *'Gaban': Over there, well, it's unbelievable, but... There's a rape happening... *'Gaban Type-G': Renzo, If we don't hurry... Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake are gonna be mind control forever. *'Gaban': No kidding. How could they... What are you-- on?! Did you see what they done to her? (To Gash) Gash, Let's get out of here. We gotta tell Commander Jeannie about this. *'Gaban Type-G': Right. *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban turn and flees away and head back to Dolgiran and flys away) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms watches Dolgiran headed to space and sees Blue Phantom Ranger Key) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms picks up a Blue Phantom Ranger Key) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms walks away) *(At Space) *(The Dolgiran is flying back to Planet Bird) *'Chestnut': If you wanna know about this? Go watch episode fine. and I see you on the new episode, Another Conclusion (Part 6). *be continued... Gallery *Another Conclusion (Part 5)/Gallery Teaser *'Gash Jumon': What is it?! *'Ben Tennyson': What what?! *'Kal Hyugu': Yo! *'Renzo Ichijo': We finally appear next time! *'Sage Karasukumo': Look at the next story! *'Dail Sawa': The next one will be Shadow Girls. *'Mordecai': Yes! *'Denby Igan': What?! *'Justus': It's just... it's just... the dark charms. *'Gash Jumon': And this was their conclusion: The cause of the dark charms were mind control who used it. (Jeannie snaps) Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake. *'Renzo Ichijo': And we was sent to eliminate Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake? *'Mordecai': Right. *'Kevin Levin': But you're not going to do that, right? *'Renzo Ichijo': Right. *'Gash Jumon': Seeing Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann and Shadow Black Cat using a dark charm to attached Quake. *'Mordecai': If you have to believe in something... Believe in hope instead of despair. *'Mordecai': The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited! *'Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Gash Jumon, Spider-Man, Randy Cunningham/The Ninja & Dan Zembroski': Another Conclusion (Part 6)! *'Janice': Be sure to watch, okay? *'Mockingbird': Make sure to watch the next time one too. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited